Take the good one!
by destructors.com
Summary: Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques et se jeter dans le tourbillon de la vie, quitte à se noyer dans l'océan infini des sentiments. Mais après tout, l'amour n'est-il pas qu'un éternel recommencement?
1. La rencontre que j'attendais tant

**Yo mina ! Bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fic !**

**Petite précision pour la lecture : tout est normal juste : ce qu'il y a marqué entre /.../ correspond aux notes de l'auteur. **

**Exemple : /si, si il y a besoin d'un exemple/**

**Voilà, c'était compliqué, hein ? Je vous le dis parce que quand je met des *...* ça me fait un vieux raccourci de merde à chaque fois donc j'utilise plutôt des /. **

**Il se peut que je fasse des blagues /noonnn/ référencée que vous ne trouverez pas drôle, mais bon, la référence sera à la fin ( comme une référence quoi ). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Bien amicalement, le requin. ( oui je trouvais ça stylé de mettre ça, et le requin c'est bibi pour les intimes ).**

* * *

><p>Intro, fondu du noir vers une ambiance sombre et envoûtante, ouhhh/

Après en avoir fait des yakuza ,des ninjas sans chakra, des personnages de Final Fantasy, des schizophrènes, des fans de Linkin Park, des mexicains /à non ça c'était Bambi, 'scusez/, des suicidaires, des cookies*, les voici transformés en...

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre que j'attendais tant.**

/pov général/

- Nooooooon, je ne suis pas gay !

Sasuke venait de se réveiller en sursaut, les doigts accrochés aux accoudoirs du siège. Son frère avait relevé le nez de son journal et le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

- J'ai...je faisais un cauchemar.

- Un...cauchemar ?

Bien oui, c'était bien un cauchemar pour lui, Sasuke Uchiha, de songer à de telles pensés. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur, et les rouvrit sur le paysage qui défilait. Ils étaient en route pour Tokyo et le shinkansen filait à toute allure. Ils seraient bientôt arrivés d'après les toits qui se dessinaient à l'horizon. Il sentit soudain une excitation monter en lui. Il attendait tellement ce rendez-vous. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu, sept ? Huit ans peut-être ?

- Tu veux des cookies ? Son frère lui tendit un paquet entamé.

- Non, j'ai pas faim, merci.

- Moi non plus, tu sais les cookies y'a pas besoin d'avoir faim, ça glisse tout seul au fond du gosier et en plus...

Il n'écouta pas la fin de ce que lui racontait Itachi. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait de nouveau à lui. Aurait-il changer ? Est ce qu'il aurait toujours cette même bouille ronde ? Son pantalon fétiche orange ? Sans doute que non. Il devrait avoir grandit, comme lui. Néanmoins, il espérait le retrouver tel que dans ses souvenirs.

Après une bonne demi heure de vagabondage dans ses pensés, le train arriva en gare. Itachi rangea son journal dans son porte-documents et fila hors du train après avoir rapidement étreint son frère. Si lui se rendait à Tokyo, ce n'était pas pour revoir des vieux copains mais pour le boulot !

Sasuke resta un moment sur le quai de la gare, dans le vague. Alors que les gens se pressaient autour de lui, il restait là, immobile. Il fini par sortir son casque /omg il écoute du jazz !/et enfila ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. C'est qu'on était en plein mois de janvier et ça caillait un peu. Il s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe et pris la direction du café ou ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

/pov Sasuke/

Je m'assurais une dernière fois l'adresse du café et me décidais à entrer. Je n'en avait pas l'air mais les grandes villes et moi, ça faisais deux. Je pris place à une petite table et commençais à attendre. Je sentais que mes mains devenais moites et que mon cœur s'accélérait. Bon sang, pourquoi est ce que je flippais de le revoir ? J'avais peur de quoi au juste ? Qu'il ait changé ? Qu'il...o kami sama ! Je crois que je viens de le voir entrer ! Il n'y a qu'un blond au japon et c'est lui /avec Eikichi Onizuka, ça fait deux !/. Un serveur lui montre la table et il tourne la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent. Je le vois un bref instant réfléchir, il doit sûrement recalé ses souvenirs avec la réalité, ce que je fais moi-même d'ailleurs, et ensuite son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

Il s'approche d'un pas joyeux et je ne suis pas déçu. Il a bien garder son visage boniface, ses cheveux toujours en bataille sont un peu plus court, il porte un sweat-shirt et un baggy /très beau caleçon !/.

- Hey Sas'ke ! La vache j'suis content de te voir ! Ça fait un bail hein ?

Il s'assied en face de moi et ôte son sweat.

- Et beh, tu es réchauffé à ce que je vois ! Tu comptes exposer tes tatouages de fée clochette ?

- Héhé, toujours aussi moqueur le petit Uchiha ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher. Il me sourit et m'envoie gentiment son poing dans l'épaule.

- Qui est ce que tu traites de petit là ! Je paris que je te dépasse toujours !

- Bah y'a qu'a voir, viens on fait la taille !

Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il fait de même et se colle à moi. Il met sa main au dessus de sa tête et l'avance au dessus de la mienne. Quand il faisait ça avant, il faisait toujours exprès de faire cogner sa main contre mon front mais là, je sens l'air passer au dessus de moi.

- Tu as rapetisser, je te dépasse maintenant, me lance-t-il, un sourire de victoire pendu aux lèvre.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas fini de grandir, tente-je pour me défendre.

- A vingt-trois ans ça m'étonnerais. J'ai quand même un centimètre de plus que toi maintenant.

Je regarde ses chaussures, elles sont plates, les miennes aussi.

- C'est un petit centimètre pour moi, mais un grand centimètre pour ma fierté !

- Comme quoi, il en faut peut pour être heureux...

- On chante ?

- Va crever !

Pendant un petit moment nous avons discuter de tout et de rien puis est venu le temps fatidique du « Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais de la vie maintenant ». C'était _la _question que je redoutais.

- Toi d'abord.

- Comment ça moi d'abord ?

- Je préfère que tu commences par me dire ce que tu fais.

- Bouarff, si ça te fait plaisir. Alors là je viens d'avoir mon diplôme, ça y est je suis officiellement statisticien ! /applaudissements ! Prépare toi à une longue vie d'ennui et de déchéance !/J'ai été embauché chez Sakamaki, j'sais pas si tu connais ? C'est une boite de livraison à domicile, ça livre des maki dans...des sacs. Et attends, tu vas halluciner, je me marie demain !

- Marier !? Demain !? /double kill !/

- Oui j'ai rencontré une nana hier, je te dis pas ! Ça a été le cooouup de foudre directos ! Je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre...

Je vis la-dite « Nana » arriver près de nous /comme par hasard à cet instant/ d'un air fort déterminer. Elle enlaça langoureusement Naruto et s'assit sur ses genoux. Comment devrais-je la décrire sur le moment ? Pouf, blondasse, gourdasse, des trucs en asse /badass !/, mais surtout blonde ! Blonde ! / tu as quelque chose contre les blonds là ?/

- Hello, moi c'est Ino, la fiancée de Naru-chan !

- Ino voici Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, je t'en ai parlé, tu te rappelles ?

- Si c'était après une heure du matin, j'ai oublié !

Et elle éclata de rire toute seule, comme une pétasse /asse !/.

- Aller à tour Sas'ke ! M'encouragea Naruto, voyant mon expression qui devrait se situer entre la méprise et le mal aise total. J'étais tout sauf ravi à l'idée de continuer cette conversation avec la présence de cette chère Ino.

- Et bien pour faire court, je suis actuellement à la fac en deuxième année de philo. J'ai d'abord tenté une prépa mais j'ai foiré, après j'ai essayé des études d'art, mais je me plaisais pas donc pendant un an j'ai rien fais, enfin si, un peu de basse dans un groupe mais le guitariste est mort /overdose rip Kisame/ donc du coup le groupe s'est dissolu. Et voilà pourquoi je me suis inscrit à la fac.

Naruto ne répondait rien. Il avait l'air triste tout à coup. Ino, elle, avait l'air d'en avoir rien à battre et, avec la bouche en cœur elle me demanda :

- Et côté sentiment ?

Je lui rendis son sourire ( faux bien évidement ) et répondit du ton le plus détaché que je pouvais emprunté :

- J'avais un chat mais il m'a quitter pour le voisin du coup j'ai adopter un chien mais il est mort / overdose rip Orochimaru/.

Son expression se crispa à son tour. J'avais bien réussi à faire capoter l'ambiance /comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire/.

- Hé chérie, si tu allais faire du shopping ? Souffla Naruto à sa « bien aimée ».

- Puisque tu me le demande si gentiment.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa et partie assez guillerette vers la sortie, direction les grand magasins.

- Euh, nous aussi on pourrait aller faire un tour, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

J'acquiesçais en silence et prenait sa suite. Je retrouvais les sentiments qui m'avaient étreint plus tôt.

Tout ce temps, en réalité, ça n'avait été que ça. Je comprenais ce que j'attendais tant : retrouver cette partie de toi que je n'escomptais plus pouvoir de nouveau sentir, retrouver cette partie de moi que tu avais emmener avec toi le jour où nous nous étions quitter, nous retrouver, ensemble.

Tout ça était devant moi à présent, allais-je saisir ma chance, où laisser, encore une fois, ma vie filer entre mes doigts ?

J'espère que tu me permettra de trouver la réponse. Naruto.

* * *

><p>* cf les fictions précédentes du requin, ce n'est pas de la pub, c'est un récapitulatif référencé ! Et je vous l'avait dit que vous ne trouveriez pas ça drôle, mais vous n'en faite toujours qu'a votre tête !<p>

Alors voilà pour cette intro /fondu vers le noir/, bon tu as fini de jouer avec la lumière ! Je pense que cette fic va osciller entre grosses conneries et romantisme fleur bleue /et du gore ! Et du gore !/ Si tu veux Dracula sempai...

- Dracula, un petit mot pour la suite ?

- Ça manque de ****

- Nooon pas de ça devant les enfants !

- Je peux au moins dire que ça à l'air pourri et dénué d'intérêt ?

- J'ai mis du jazz pourtant...

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...


	2. Un ticket pour te voir

Hello world ! Pour ce chapitre je peux vous proposer une petite_ [playlist]_ si vous n'avez rien à écouter, on sait jamais...mais je pense que ça peut être pas mal pour aller avec l'ambiance...^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Un ticket pour te voir<strong>

_[ce que vous voulez, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'écoutais à ce moment xp]_

/pov général/

_Elle sortie d'un pas élancé, filant à grandes enjambées sur le trottoir, ses sacs emplis de nouvelles affaires pendant à ses bras, et ses long cheveux ondulant à travers la brise. Mais, au moment de traverser la chaussé, cette vision idyllique se brisa. Elle fut percuter par un camion et envoyer vers d'autre cieux (comme la team rocket) ou elle devint une petite étoile éclatante de milles feux. Elle nourrit pendant longtemps l'espoir d'être un jour invoquée sur Terre, mais le flux de l'univers l'emmena bien loin..._

" Hey, Uchiha san ! Réveille toi ! Tu baves...

- Hein ? " Fit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Sasuke, pris d'un soubresaut de lucidité se redressa vivement, se souvenant qu'il était en cours et non dans un de ses rêves, où Mademoiselle Ino Yamanaka, sortant des boutiques, se transformait en petite étoile magique après avoir reçu un choc frontal pour le moins violent.

" Tenez, vous au fond. Pouvez vous commenter cette phrase de Nietzsche : « A bien voir comment certaines gens savent s'y prendre avec ce qui leur arrive, avec leurs quotidiennes et insignifiantes expériences, jusqu'à en former une terre fertile qui porte fruit trois fois l'an tandis que d'autres- et combien !- lancés à travers les vagues entrechoquées des aventures les plus passionnantes, des courant les plus variés qui agitent les peuples et les temps, n'en restent pas moins toujours à la surface, toujours aussi légers que liège : on est finalement tenté de diviser l'humanité en une minorité (minimalité) d'êtres qui s'entendent à faire de peu beaucoup, et une majorité de ceux qui s'entendent à faire de beaucoup fort peu on rencontre même de ces sorciers à rebours qui, au lieu de tirer le monde du néant, tirent du monde un néant. » "

Le brun se sentit dangereusement visé mais était si absorbé par cette citation et la portée qu'elle lui renvoyait qu'il ne répondit rien, restant comme figé dans l'amphi. Finalement son voisin le sauva de cette situation dangereuse (Kakashi sensei peut être très violent quand il veut) en bredouillant quelques énormités et autres vérités de La Palice. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, reconnaissant pour l'un et compatissant pour l'autre. Quant à Hatake sensei, il était plutôt déçu, il avait mal visé.

…

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ainsi, regardant fixement le vide, espérant qu'une réponse viendra toucher mon cœur. Depuis combien de temps me dis-je que cette vie n'est pas pour moi, qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai fermé les yeux et suivit un chemin, aveugle à mes propres sentiments. Quand ai-je perdu ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un qui avait des rêves. Quand ai-je abandonné mes idéaux et suis-je devenu si égoïste. _

…

_[Another Love, Tom Odell]_

Naruto fixait un point dans le vide. Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, tout l'ennuyait, il avait perdu toute passion dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Son job était linéaire au possible, sa vie de couple était digne d'une farce et ses ambitions secrètes étaient dangereusement fantasmatiques. Il posa son front contre son bureau un peu trop rangé et se dit que vraiment, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il avait cru un moment que faire des études mèneraient à une vie sure et vers des gens intéressants mais il s'avérait que la réalité était tout autre. Il ferma son ordinateur portable et mit tout ses dossiers à la poubelle. Ses collègues le regardèrent de travers, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sans un mot pour eux, il leur tourna le dos. Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son boss et se contenta d'un « Je me tire » comme toute explication. Il tourna les talon et, en sortant du bâtiment impérieux, il se sentit soudain plus léger.

_[Here we go et Hit me baby one more time, Bowling for Soup]_

/pov téléphone de Naruto/

Il fait noir. Je vis dans l'ombre. Je suis...non pas un agent secret ! Dommage. Je sens sa main me saisir. Il me sort de sa poche, la lumière du jour m'aveugle, ça brûle ! Il m'appuie sur le nombril, je crois qu'il cherche à m'allumer là. Ouai mais moi j'ai pas envie ! Son doigt se fait plus pressant, bon j'ai compris, mais c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, m'habituant légèrement à la luminosité ambiante. Oulala, il pas l'air content vu sa gueule. Il me tape dessus et me porte a son oreille. Ah ! Je suis heureux ! Il les a lavées !Je vous dit pas la dernière fois...une vraie...

« Bon tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

Attend c'est à moi qu'il parle ? Je viens pas de rêver !

« _Héhé c'est tellement facile avec toi ! »_

Ah non ouf. Il parle..._recherche du contact_...Kiba Inuzuka ! Je vous dit c'est pas facile d'être un téléphone, il faut savoir faire la part des choses, des fois c'est moi qu'il engueule quand la 3G rame et d'autre fois, bah, c'est pas moi. Mais j'suis qu'un téléphone moi !

« Aller je peux compter sur toi ?

_- Ouai tu peux gros._

- Ahhh merciiii, sur ce à plus !

_- La même. »_

Il cherche un autre contact. C'est quiiii ? _coeur _Ino _cœur_ loooove. Ça promet comme conversation.

« _Hallo, Naruto ?_

- Oui, Ino.

_- Tu veux qu'on se quitte c'est ça ?_

- Raa comment tu as deviner ?

_- Je connais le scénario et j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un ce matin !_

- Ah vraiment qui ça ?

_- C'est un routier, il s'appelle Asuma !_

- Bon ba j'suis content pour toi !

_- Aller salut, j'y vais, il va me faire visiter son camion !_

- Euf...salut... »

Bon, ce fut bref. Que dire...c'était un couple spécial. Il appelle encore quelqu'un. C'est quiiii ? Sasuke the emo. Il l'appelle souvent ses derniers temps...je dis ça je dit rien, qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'est qu'une constatation. Bip...bip...bip...

« Raa pourquoi il décroche pas putain ! »

Bip...bip...euh pardon, c'est fini. Je m'suis endormi. Et bah peut être qu'il est occupé tête de nouille. Heureusement qu'il est blond, ça lui fait une excuse ! Ah ça rappelle, on se demande bien qui c'est. Je te passe la conversation l'oreille !

« Hallo ?

_- C'est Sasuke, tu m'a appelé, ouai désolé je sortais de cours..._

- Oh t'inquiète, oui je voulais juste te demander... »

Non mais c'est bon arrête de tourner autour du pot espèce de guimauve !

« ...tu es occupé dans les jours qui viennent ?

_- Euh pas vraiment... enfin j'ai cours quoi._ »

Là je peux vous dire ce qu'il lui passe pas la tête, je peux je suis tout près. C'est une sorte de « Héhéhé » façon « niark niark niark ». Et après il y a Mario et Luigi qui chantent Here we go en pourchassant Peach. Après...omg ! Il s'imagine lui déguisé en dark chevalier chevauchant un tyrannosaure dans Tokyo, chantant Hit me baby one more time à Sasuke déguisé en glam métalleu ! Ahhh ça pique !

« Ça te dérangerais si je passais te voir aujourd'hui ?

_- Non pas du tout._ »

Bon lui je peux pas vous dire ce qu'il pense, j'ai pas sa tête à proximité, mais à mon avis c'est pas loin de ce que ce foutu mangeur de ramen imaginait. Peut être le tyrannosaure en moins...

« _Si tu veux, je te retrouverais à la gare, j'ai plus qu'une heure et après j'ai fini._

- Ok ça marche. A toute'.

_- A t'à l'heure. »_

Je crois que je vais pleurer, voilà maintenant quatre ans que je te suis partout et...et...tu as bien grandit petit Naruto. Tu as évolué en feunard ! Ton dresseur peut être fière de toi. Euh...mais c'est le mauvais script !

_[musiques des films du studio ghibli]_

/pov générale/

Naruto se tenait sur le quai de la gare. La froidure de l'hiver laissait peu à peu place à la douceur du printemps. Penser à sa ville natale qui s'étendait au delà des grandes porte de la gare lui fit quelque chose, une sorte de pincement au cœur, pensant à ce que sa vie aurait été s'il était resté là, avec ses amis d'enfance. Il les avaient quitter à la fin du collège, devant suivre ses parents mutés à la capitale. Sa vie alors changé, le lien s'était petit à petit effacé entre eux jusqu'à disparaître mais il y a quelque mois, son meilleur ami oublié dans les tréfonds de ses souvenirs avait ravivé ce petit bout d'amitié incandescent. Enfin...meilleur ami, était ce bien le mot. Le souvenir de leur relation lui fit prendre une moue dubitative. Ils avaient toujours cherché à se dépasser l'un l'autre, chacun voulant montrer qu'il pouvait faire mieux, mais en même temps, il avait partagé avec lui cette complicité unique, parfois incompréhensible, qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé chez quelqu'un d'autre. Alors oui, c'était peut être ça un meilleur ami. Quelqu'un qu'on comprend, quelqu'un qui nous comprend, d'un regard, sans un mot, parce que l'on est réglé sur les mêmes ondes. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, même si c'est un peu chaotique, il y a toujours cette petite lumière au fond de l'œil qui vous fait tout oublier et vous dit que finalement, rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est être bien ensemble.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Sasuke pourquoi il l'avait soudainement recontacté, il y a trois mois. Il avait été heureux comme tout de voir son message et lui avait proposé de venir le voir à Tokyo. Mais pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de très sentimental. Il était fière, arrogant parfois, et déterminé. Pourtant à le voir aujourd'hui, il dirait plutôt que la tendance s'était inversée. Une image traversa son esprit mais elle était floue et il lui était difficile de s'en rappeler. Il visualisa un visage, l'ambiance était sombre, un point brillait au milieu. L'image s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il ne put départager si c'était le fruit de son imagination au combien florissante ou un réel souvenir qu'il tentait de se remémorer.

« Toujours la tête dans les nuages Monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Naruto se retourna au son de cette voix grave, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Oï Sas'ke ! ».

Mais au moment ou il découvrit le visage de Sasuke, il eut comme un choc, une résonance et tout lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour-là, il l'avait vu...

* * *

><p>Le Requin : Revient Dracula Sempai, ne part pas non, tu as oublié de me mettre une review !<p>

Draculathebestsempai : Nooonn, c'est nul, je leur vomi à la gueule tellement c'est nuuull !

Le Requin : Mais...t'inquiète tu feras le chapitre 4 !

Momo et Kakaki : Hum hum, ça à tout de suite l'air plus intéressant...

Itachi : Je confirme !

DraculathebestfanofItachiforever : Itachi ! Finalement, je crois que je vais rester...


	3. Des larmes de crocodile

Yatta ! Voici le chapitre 3, haut en couleur, je ne vous en dit pas plus !

Bon, je vous ai fais une playlist assez...variée. Après, faites comme vous le sentez, et pourquoi pas, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos propres playlists en com'. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Playlist : [ Infectious Grooves ]<em>

/pov Naruto/

" Je vais mourir ! C'est encore loin ?

- Fais pas ta tapette il ne reste plus que deux étages à monter.

- Deux ? Je lâchai ça comme si mon âme s'arrachait rien que de penser aux marches qu'il restait à gravir.

- Oui comme un et un font deux.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'humour quand je suis fatigué et que j'ai l'impression d'escalader l'Evrest !

- Ça y est, me réconforta Sasuke, en faisant bien traîner les syllabes.

- Ahhhh ! Déjà ? /c'est la délivrance !/

- Ah putain...je crois que j'ai oublié mes clefs.

- Oh non..."

Il me regarde avec son petit sourire sadique. Ça sent pas bon... (en fait si ça sent bon tient ! Manger!)

" Il va falloir redescendre en bas. Je les ai oublié dans la caisse.

- Nannn ! Moi je t'attend là !

- Il y a des fantômes.

- Je m'en fout, vas y tout seul...

- Et des tueurs sanguinaires avec des sacs en papiers sur la tête et des tronçonneuses.

- Comme dans Resident Evil ?

- Hum...oui.

- Cool...

- T'es débile ou quoi, t'es censé flipper là.

- Parce que tu penses que je te crois ?

- La voisine est très violente.

- C'est quoi cet argument de merde ?

- Bon j'y vais, garde bien la porte."

Non mais sérieux, il y croit qu'il va me faire redescendre ces putains de marches ? Pff, des fantômes et puis quoi encore, la petite sirène en bikini qui danse de la salsa avec des maracas ? Quoique... oh désolé, j'ai bavé. Bon...le mur est blanc, c'est un mur. La porte est en bois, c'est une porte avec une serrure...mais il manque la clef. Je pense qu'il faut appeler Sora, il pourrait l'ouvrir avec sa Keyblade. N'empêche comment j'aurais aimé être un type comme ça. Me battre, être puissant, avoir une coupe de cheveux coiffé-décoiffé et tout et tout! Surtout avoir des fringues trop classes... oh ouai. Je dis pas que je n'aime pas mon froc orange ou ma veste de survêt' assortie, loin de moi cette idée, mais je dirais pas non si on me proposait autre chose. Un truc avec des chaînes, des grosses chaînes en métal, quelque chose qui fasse bien... métalleux ! Orff ouai du métal ! Métaaaallllll !

" Naruto ? Pourquoi tu fais de l'air guitare tout à coup ?

- Ah te revoilà déjà ? Euh...comme ça. J'aime bien pratiquer de temps en temps quand j'ai rien à faire.

- Tellement plausible. Pourquoi tu fais pas plutôt de la vraie guitare, ce serait plus intéressant non ?

- Naoon mais tu sais, je fais juste ça quand j'ai vraiment rien à faire.

- Pourtant tu as l'air assez doué, tu dois souvent ne rien avoir à faire.

- Rooo c'est bon, arrête d'enfoncer le clou, ok je me faisais un délire !

- Je le savais.

- Franchement...FRANCHEMENT ?"

Sasuke vient d'ouvrir la porte de son appart. J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas chez lui ! Il l'a taxé à un panda évadé d'une prison jamaïcaine ! C'est le borzal partout, et regarder moi cette déco ! Trop de couleur, trop de truc qui pendent partout. Je rêve, il a des bibelots, des grigris, des plantes ! Il a même des plantes ! J'ai bien dis « des » ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir !

Je m'approche de lui, pour le moins sidéré. Tout ce qu'il trouve comme explication à se désastre domestique est « désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger ». Mais mon gars ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas le temps de ranger ? Ne me fais pas croire que la fac est tellement éprouvante qu'elle occupe toutes tes précieuses minutes de vie ? C'est à ce moment que je crois déceler la raison de son manque plutôt énormément conséquent de temps. Il y a des tonnes de partitions éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce et au milieu de cette dernière trône l'objet démoniaque : sa basse !

Voyant que je la fixe d'une manière suspicieuse, il me lance :

"Elle est belle hein ?"

Il s'approche d'elle et commence à descendre ses doigt sur les cordes.

"C'est une jazz bass, une mexicaine, et elle est vraiment trop bien, une vraie ferrari !"

Il frôle à présent les mécaniques reluisantes et je peux lire sur la tête de l'instrument « Fender Jazz Bass ». Effectivement, il sait se faire plaisir le coco. Il m'en avait déjà parlé si je me souviens bien. Il jouait dans un groupe de funk il y a deux ans. Je me rappelle plus du nom de ses potes, juste d'un Deidara qui devait faire du saxo, le reste j'ai zapper. Enfin bref, le guitariste, Kasame ou Kizamu, un truc du genre, a eu un accident après une soirée un peu trop arrosée et boum, dodo pour l'éternité. Tous le groupe a été très choqué, en même temps il y a de quoi, et ils ont décidé d'arrêter là l'aventure. Pourtant ils commençaient à faire pas mal de concerts, ils avaient même déniché un studio pour enregistrer une maquette.

Je penche la tête un peu plus de côté pour voir son visage caché par ses mèches brunes. Je retrouve alors l'expression qu'il avait quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à la gare. Mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Cette expression, je sais d'où elle vient...je sais à quoi il pense quand il tire cette tronche. Daaaa ! Je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'il va nier si je lui en parle ! Comment faire ? Naruto, trouve un moyen détourné...je sais que tu peux être subtil parfois !

" Alors Sas'ke, qu'est ce qui va pas mon vieux, pourquoi tu fais cette gueule d'enterrement ?!

- Je fais pas une gueule d'enterrement. "

J'en étais sûr ! Je vous l'avais dit !

" Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- De quoi ?

- Ba je sais pas moi, il n'y rien de particulier qui te tracasse en ce moment, quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Euh non, rien de spécial...

- Alors quelque chose de pas spécial ?

- Non plus, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "

Est ce que je lui dit ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la réaction qu'il va avoir... Bon je me lance ? Je ne vous entend pas là le public. Bon est ce que je me lance ?! … ah c'est mieux ! Vous voyer quand vous voulez.

" Sasuke, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du jour où...

- …

- Attend, fait de la place sur ton canap', on va s'assoir. "

Il reste totalement immobile face à moi (il n'aime vraiment pas ranger en fait).

_[ Little Child, Sinsémillia, La misère d'en face, Tryo ]_

" Du jour ou tu m 'a dévoilé ce que tu ressentais. Du jour ou tu m'as dis que pleurer c'était aimer, que le manque d'amour engendrait la haine, que tu ne détestais pas les autres mais qu'il te décevaient un peu plus à chaque minute que tu passais avec eux. Du jour ou j'ai pu lire en toi pendant un instant, comprendre ce qui t'animais alors que je croyais déjà le savoir, découvrir une part de toi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Et ce jour là, tu pleurais, et tu me fixais, tes yeux brûlant et le regard blessé. Oui, tu étais blessé par je ne sais quoi, une souffrance que tu t'imposais. Tu me disais « pourquoi suis je si malheureux alors que tout autour de moi rayonne de bonheur », « pourquoi suis je ainsi à me lamenter sur mes propre inepties alors que le monde se gangrène », « puis-je encore nourrir l'espoir de connaître un monde qui m'accepterait et ne laisserais pas l'humanité s'autodétruire ? ». "

Maintenant je m'en souviens clairement, comme si la scène repassait devant mes yeux. Nous étions chez tes parents, il faisait nuit et seul la clarté de la lune éclairait ton visage. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne cilles pas d'un millimètre. Seuls tes yeux commencent à rougir.

" Je ne l'avais pas sortis exactement comme ça ", me répond-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Mon cœur se serre à le voir ainsi.

" Je...je suis désolé. Je vais rentrer. "

Je prends mon sac et mon manteau et tente de m'enfuir lâchement mais il fait volte face et m'attrape par le bras. Je croise son regard implorant, et si triste.

" Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît... "

Il est sur que je serais vraiment la pire des enflures si je l'abandonnais maintenant dans son petit appartement mais je manque d'air, j'ai l'impression que ma vie déjà très peu glorieuse va s'écrouler si je reste une minute de plus. J'ai peur de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Une simple chose qui changerais tout ?

Je sens alors la pression sur mon bras se faire moins intense et ne réfléchissant plus, je dépose mes affaires, m'approche de lui et l'enserre dans mes bras. Je le sens se tendre, d'abord surpris, puis il vient poser son front dans mon cou et je l'entends éclater en de gros sanglots, de chaudes larmes de crocodile.

/pov Sasuke/

Je me sens vraiment comme une loque. Qu'est ce qui me prend, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'être triste et en même temps je ne peux pas être plus heureux alors que tu es près de moi. Cette réponse que je voulais que tu m'apportes, je sens que tu ne veux pas me la donner. Pourquoi la retiens-tu ? Laisse là partir, c'est aussi un peu la mienne, non ? Ou alors, est ce moi qui n'en veux pas, qui ne l'accepte pas. Pourtant, je ne voudrais qu'une chose : qu'on la saisisse ensemble et que tout soit plus simple. Mais je devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Ce ne sont que des espoirs qui ne seront jamais assouvis, des rêves perdus dans les brumes du doute, des idées entêtante et terriblement destructrices.

_[ Life On Mars, David Bowie ]_

Je me redresse fixe son regard infini. Je n'ose pas. Je n'ai jamais osé. Ce n'est pas moi. Prenant alors conscience du temps qui passe alors que nous ne bougeons ni l'un ni l'autre, je me dégage et essai de ne pas paraître trop gêné (bien que ce soit presque mission impossible ). Cela s'en ressent d'ailleurs quand je lui demande si « il veut boire quelque chose ». Non mais franchement, d'où est ce que je la sors celle-là. Et pourquoi pas lui demander s'il veut des crêpes au nutella et qu'on fasse une petite partie de Super Mario Bros.

_ [ Aller faites vous plais' maintenant place aux op de fma !]_

" Ouai ! Et tu as toujours ta nes ? Ça te dirais une partie de Mario ? "

Ah j'y crois pas, il est encore plus con que moi !

" Regarde voir là dessous, elle est branchée normalement. Je te prépare quoi ?

- On se fait un goûter bien fat, style coca nutella ?

- Avec des crêpes ?

- Pourquoi des crêpes ? Nan du nutella pur...comme ça...

- Non, juste une intuition... " dis-je plus pour moi même pendant qu'il bave sur la console en pensant au nutella, enfin j'espère qu'il pense au nutella.

Nous voilà donc après deux pots de nutella, trois bouteilles de coca et sept mondes de bouclé.

" Je crois que j'ai envie de gerber.

- Putain Naruto, je t'avais dis de ne pas finir le deuxième.

- Le pire c'est que j'ai encore faim.

- Tu m'expliques comment tu peux avoir envie de dégobiller et de manger en même temps ? Ce sont deux concepts totalement opposés !

- Toi qui fait de la philo, tu devrais savoir que deux choses opposées ne sont pas forcément antagonistes.

- Mais...

- Non y'a pas de mais. J'ai faim un point c'est tout. J'espère que tu as autre chose que de l'air pour me nourrir. Moi je ne peux pas survivre qu'avec de la bouffe mentale !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne mange rien ?

- Vu la gueule de ton frigo...

- Tout de suite !

- Et de tes placards...tout à l'heure en cherchant le nutella, je n'ai trouvé que ce malheureux paquet de riz, me montre-il.

- Et tu l'a pris ? Dis-je en riant gentiment.

- On sait jamais, que tu décides de le virer, il fallait que je le sauve !

- Pour la peine, tu as gagné le droit de le faire cuire. "

Nous nous levons, lui plus difficilement que moi et allons vers la cuisine. Enfin « vers » est un bien grand mot, disons qu'en ayant seulement l'intention d'y aller vous y êtes déjà, 20m2 oblige. L'appart' est fichu comme ça : vous entrer directement dans la pièce à tout faire avec le canapé, la télé en face, ma basse à côté, une petite table basse pour poser le bordel, de grands placards au fond ou sont rangés des futon, mes fringues et tout le reste. Juste à gauche quand vous entrez, la-dite cuisine, où on ne peut tenir qu'à un, et la porte d'après sur le même mur c'est la salle de bain. C'est sur que ce n'est pas grand mais c'est douillet.

_ _ [ The Cramberries ]_  
><em>

Pendant qu'il tente de remplir une casserole d'eau chaude, je m'adosse au chambranle de la porte et le regarde faire. Voyant ses doigts s'affairer, cela me rappelle à quel point les miens ce sont progressivement pétrifiés.

" Je crois que je vais arrêter la fac.

- Tu dis quoi ?

- Je vais arrêter la fac. Je veux redevenir bassiste. Ça me manque trop.

- Mais, et ta licence ?

- J'm'en fou. De toute manière, pour les débouchés qu'il y a...

- Tu sais, je t'ai pas dis mais, aujourd'hui j'ai quitté mon job.

- Non ? Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour m'entretenir !

- Tu es sérieux là ?

- Comme toujours.

- Et ba on est pas tous les deux dans de beaux draps maintenant.

- Sauf que toi tu t'y est mis volontairement.

- Parce que faire des études de philo ou vouloir devenir musicien c'est pas s'y mettre peut être ? »

Tout ça pour dire que cette conversation à fini avec du riz trop cuit collé sur les murs, des assiettes vides déjà prêtes à être rangées et un Naruto dans la cuvette des toilettes. N'empêche ça va mieux maintenant. Enfin presque mieux, surtout depuis que je viens de réaliser qu'il allait passer la nuit ici.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Dracula sempai : Et donc, je suis censée faire la suite de...ça.<p>

Le Requin : Ouiiii

Dracula : Je crois que je préferais encore regarder les six Star Wars d'affilé.

Le Requin : On peut aussi le faire!

Dans le prochain chapitre, soirée star wars!


	4. Nos vibrations

Vous voulez vraiment une playlist ? Je sais que vous allez dire non, mais c'est pas grave. Cette fois je n'ai pas grand chose à vous proposez alors : _[ Backing Tracks Funk ] _! Je vous assure, ça met carrément l'ambiance !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Nos vibrations.<strong>

/pov Sasuke/

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. C'est toujours dur le matin. Heureusement, on est jeudi et...oh putain j'ai cours à neuf heures ! Je me redresse vivement me cognant la tête contre l'angle de cette salope de table basse, je me prends les pieds dans ces connasse de couvertures et me vautre à moitié, je devrais savoir que laisser charger mon téléphone dans la cuisine n'est pas une bonne idée ! Et oui je suis vulgaire car je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur le matin. Jamais.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Naruto. Je l'avais presque oublié. Mais sa position lascive, ses yeux malicieux, et sa main qui agite doucement mon portable me rappelle définitivement qu'il n'est pas une illusion. Je lui prend le téléphone et découvre avec effroi qu'il est onze heures passé.

« Et merde !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il avec cette lueur étrangement brillante au fond de l'œil.

- J'ai loupé deux heures de cours.

- Comme si ça te dérangeais... rappelle moi qui m'a dit qu'il voulait arrêter la philo pour se consacré à la basse, et qui m'a parlé pendant trois heures que soit disant les artistes étaient les âmes de notre monde, les réflecteurs de notre société et je sais pas quoi encore...

- Je t'ai parlé de ça ? Enfin d'arrêter la fac oui mais le reste, je ne m'en souviens pas...

- C'est parce que t'en à trop pris gros !*

- Hein ?

- Bon, tu te rappelles du moment ou j'ai vomis dans tes chiottes...

- Ouai.

- Après on a regarder Star Wars, l'épisode IV...

- Ouai..

- L'épisode V...

- Ouai...

- L'épisode VI...

- Mouai...

- L'épisode I...

- Mmnon...

- Si si je t'assure et même le II et le III sauf que...suit mon regard... »

Je regarde autour de moi et ne vois rien de spécial...sauf des tonnes de bouteilles d'alcool vides et mon cendrier favori bien rempli. Tout de suite je comprends mieux comment j'ai pu regarder les derniers épisodes de Star Wars.

« Sincèrement, niveau conso tu bats des records. Avec tout ce que tu as pris, même la brigade des stup' aurait pu se ramener ! J'arrive peu être à m'enfiler un pot et demi de nutella, mais là je pouvais pas te suivre. Et à partir de l'épisode II, t'as commencé à délirer, impossible de t'arrêter ! J'ai même pas pu suivre le film, tu me racontais que des trucs complètement incohérents du style, il faut sauver les manchots sans famille, c'est pour ça que je veux aller faire du volontariat en Nouvelle Zélande, je leur jouerais de la bossa ! Enfin tu vois le genre quoi. Vers le premier quart de l'épisode III, tu planais un peu moins haut, c'est là ou tu m'as sortit ta philo à deux balles sur la nécessité de l'expression artistique, du lien avec le public et tout et tout. Je t'avoue que j'ai pas bien compris mais ça avait l'air de te tenir à cœur.

- Bah c'est vrai en même temps, tu ne trouve pas que, aller un exemple au hasard: la musique. C'est un super moyen d'exprimer énormément de choses de manière condensée. Regarde, quand tu écoutes un truc, tu comprends pas forcement tout mais il s'en dégage cette émotion qui te fait vibrer et comprendre un instant, avant que tu ne l'oublie, le sens de la vie et pourquoi tu es sur terre...

- Waaa tu recommences ! Mais plus sérieusement, il y a eu autre chose...

- …et si tu regardes la connexion entre...comment ça autre chose ? »

Tout un coup, j'ai très peur. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de connerie. Je le vois fuir un instant mon regard ce qui me met aussitôt mal à l'aise et je n'ose plus non plus le regarder. Je l'entends inspirer un grand coup avant de lâcher :

« Tu m'as embrassé ».

Ah je rêve ! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je l'ai embrassé et je n'étais même pas conscient à ce moment ! Mais attendez une minute, heureusement que je n'étais pas conscient, imaginez le délire sinon. Hahaha. Non, ce n'est absolument pas un rire nerveux.

« Mais tu m'as bien spécifié que tu n 'étais pas gay !

- Bien sur que je ne suis pas gay ! Et puis quoi encore, être amoureux de toi ?

- Mouahaha, quelle idée ! »

Son rire nerveux à lui est assez spécial, je crois qu'il est possédé par Dracula mais ne lui dites pas. N'empêche qu'après ça nous rougissons tous les deux. Mais peut être est ce le moment ou jamais de lui dire. Au pire je pourrais toujours mettre ça sur le compte d'une cuvaison tardive.

« Bé en fait, tu vois...

- Je vois ?

- Raaa...on est d'accord que je ne suis pas gay mais il se pourrait que, enfin il y aurait peut être une possibilité que...

- Exprime ta pensée.

- L'art de me casser dans mon élan.

- Une possibilité ?

- Que je t'aime.

- …

- Bon oublie ça...je dois encore être bourré pour sortir de pareilles conneries...

- Non, effectivement, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une possibilité. Mais vu que tu ne t'en souviens plus, il faut réessayer. »

Alors qu'il s'approche de moi à pas feutrés, je recule, mais je me trouve bien vite dos au mur. Ah c'est un cauchemar, sortez moi de ce...rêve ? Il vient se coller à moi, appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules et vient délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sasuke pense à des papillons, des chats, quelque chose mignon, ahhh...non ne pense à rien en fait. Give me a L, give me a O, give me a V, give me a E : LOVE ! Love is your friend, love is the right way, love, love, fuck the love !

« On ne t'a jamais dis que tu n'avais pas de talent de chanteur ?

- Comment ?

- Alors cette possibilité, me demande-t-il, narquois.

- C'est une forte possibilité. »

Je crois que je ne vais bientôt plus tenir sur mes jambes. Et j'ai une drôle de sensation. Comme si j'avais mal au cœur.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de dégueuler.

- Trop de romantisme c'est ça ?

- Non, trop de bière.

- Comme on dit, chacun son tour, dit-il d'un air faussement inspiré.

- Je pue pas trop de la gueule ?

- Si un peu mais ça passe...disons que je ne suis pas très frais non plus.

- Du coup, il faudra recommencer.

- Autant de fois que tu voudras. »

Je n'y crois pas. Cela ne peut pas être la réalité. Les choses ne se font pas comme ça, pas vrai ? Mais après tout, ça ne compte pas, tant qu'on est bien... va chier le scénario ! Dans moins d'une heure, on ne sera plus le matin, donc dans moins d'une heure je serais de bonne humeur. Et demain matin, et tous les matins qui suivront, je ne serais plus de mauvaise humeur. Naruto, merci. Parfois les réponses non pas besoin de mot. Ce n'étais pas des mots que je cherchais. C'est comme la musique, je cherchais juste cette vibration, cette fréquence si particulière qui créer ce qu'on explique pas : les sentiments.

* * *

><p>*Salut les geek.<p>

Le Requin : Voilà un chapitre un peu court mais normalement il devrait être suivit un chapitre bonus concocté par notre cher Dracula sempai, avant d'entamer la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Là c'est le moment ou tous le monde sort son briquet io/ aller vous vous doutez bien de ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre...

Dracula : Non je t'interdis de spoiler mon chapitre !

Le Requin : Entre nous, je vois mal ce que je pourrais spoiler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...et vas plutôt consoler tes futurs victimes.

Naruto : J'y crois pas ! Je suis gay !

Sasuke : Pourtant je l'avais dit au début que je ne voulais pas !

Itachi : Je suis témoin...

Dracula, jouant du coude à Itachi : Mais comme on dit, il n'y a pas de feu sans fumée.

Itachi : Tout à fait d'accord. u.u

Sasuke : Frère indigne.

Aller, à bientôt sur une nouvelle ligne de basse! Funk, funk, fuck the funk!


End file.
